


Something_Missing

by leia1229



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia1229/pseuds/leia1229
Summary: 狡噛慎也在任務中受了輕傷。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 6





	Something_Missing

**Author's Note:**

> -性描寫有  
> -外外狡宜妄想

再醒來時，一室的白光晃了我的眼。

我這些年胡來的時候多得數不過來，實在是不可能記得每一次戰鬥如何終結，於是，那些彈孔燒傷穿刺痕，通通把我的軀體當作筆記本，劃下一道又一道的印記。我深深吸入一口氣，肋骨傳來隱隱的痛，也不尖銳，看來至少沒斷。空氣中卻沒半點消毒藥水的氣味，我愣了一下。

「醒了？」我的耳朵還不算太好使，看來經歷一場意料之外的爆炸多少有點後遺症，這個聲音我卻是怎樣都不會認不出的，於是我轉過頭去，毫不意外地看到宜野，他已脫下西套外套，不過腦後還是綁著半長不短的馬尾。從周邊的擺設我判斷出這裏是他家，但沒瞧著dime，說不定牠正在小窩裏蒙頭大睡，顧不上我們。

「可能還沒醒。」我揉揉眼睛，手伸出去中途又停下來，因此沒觸碰到那一片空蕩蕩的袖子。宜野的臉色看上去又陰沉幾分了，我從袖子移開視線，瞧見他眼下透出淡淡的烏青。

「狡噛慎也。」他喚了我的全名，聲音毫不掩飾地透出正在升溫的怒意。因此我試圖坐起來，動作使得身上蓋著的卡其色布料落到地上，我搔了搔頰側，指頭碰到了敷料的觸感，才想起我這裏曾結結實實地捱了一記撞擊。

「我覺得你此時應該在醫療室，不應該出現在我家門口。」他又開口道。我覺得他現在的樣子實在使人心生懷念，又覺得說出來可能會捱揍，不過我倒是不怕的。這種事，一回生兩回熟罷了。

「你明知那裏無聊得很又禁煙，我才不願在那邊過夜。」我這才有點清醒過來的感覺。「你的手？我記得你在爆炸範圍外。還有沒有哪裡傷著了？」我從布面沙發上站起身來——看來我也沒傷得多重，至少在宜野稍顯抗拒時，我還是得以靠近他，托起他的下巴一一掃過他的臉龐——我的拇指在他眼下划過，避開已經不再滲血的一道划傷，描摹著那稍稍向上勾起的線條，停留了一小段時間——爾後手繼續撫過他的頸側、右臂，從上而下又來到腰際，他的右手因而捉住了我，制止我進一步的動作。

「有個漏網之魚，我吃了點虧……諾貝爾技師說我的義肢型號有點舊了，要兩天才能準備好替換的。」宜野嘆了口氣，皺著的眉頭這才放鬆下來，於是我又坐回去，拍拍身邊的坐位，宜野瞪了我一會，像是權衡一番利弊後終於還是坐在我身旁。

「諾貝爾？你得盯著她，要是她幫你的義肢弄些奇奇怪怪『新』功能我就給她好看。」我聽過這個名字，古怪的女孩，後勤出名的機械狂。不過能待在外務省的人才也不是一般的優秀，小小怪癖還算是在我上司的容忍範圍內。而我想到自己在其他人眼中可能也足夠奇怪了，實在沒資格評論他人正不正常。

我又眨了眨眼，室內的燈光好像柔和了點，但宜野扁塌下去的袖子還是讓我覺得刺眼，於是我靠在他的右肩上，也就看不到那邊了。我好像聽到他輕輕的笑了，也不排除我還在嗡嗡作響的鼓膜出了什麼批漏。宜野的手輕揉著我的腦袋，又帶點安撫意味地摩蹭了一下我的後頸。我還沒來得及思考這個動作的既視感從何而來，他又開口道：「你還是回醫療室一趟吧……我下次就叫醫療室的人把你綁在床上。」

「能讓我乖乖待在床上的只有你吧，宜野。」我也笑了出聲，摟過他的脖子，在宜野來得切抗議前堵住他的唇。我常年抽煙，想必嘴裏味道不怎麼好，但宜野到底還是沒推開我。他的嘴唇是溫熱而柔軟的，明明只是再正常不過的事，但我每次還是會像第一次接吻般忘我，這份日常是我缺席了將近六年的日常，我只能再用力一點、再用力一點，去確認眼前這個人是真實存在的，這才從慘白的醫療室裏、死靈的絮語中掙脫。

我過了好一會才離開他的唇結束這個久違十天之久的吻，仔仔細細地去看宜野的臉龐。他已經不像從此那般輕易臉紅，但我還是在他的耳尖捕捉到那一抹不易察覺的緋色。於是我心情大好，又握過他的手——他的右手，真真實實地淌流著血液、溫暖的手，與他十指緊握，感受他的脈搏是否與我一般的快。

「我原在醫療室門前等著，課長警告我再拖著半隻廢手坐在這裏發呆就把讓須鄉把我拖去技師那邊……」

「那不重要了，重要的是——」我打斷他的話語，另一隻手憐愛地撫過他的黑髮，指頭輕輕勾過他的髮圈，馬尾鬆開來散落在他肩上，房間的暖色在其上鍍了一層淺淺的光，那麼的神聖。我到現在都不懂得他留長頭髮的理由，也許有時就是這樣的毫無原因，我只能說無論如何我都會是喜歡的，我既愛他青年時的利落和銳利，也愛他如今好比玉石般的溫潤。年月把他的邊角磨去，倒讓他的內外打磨拋光，顯現的那份光芒正細碎地閃爍著。

「我很想你，宜野。」

他嘖了一聲，好像還嘟囔著「混帳東西」諸如此類的話語，但下一個瞬間他隻手揪起我的衣領，有什麼東西覆上我的嘴唇，潮濕的、帶著人的體溫，再次勾起我那點暇想。我才發現，我倆是不滿足於剛剛那一點接觸的。

＊＊＊

其實我並未與宜野同居，只是我待在這裏的時間要比我的宿舍多上很多很多，許多的佈置都是我與宜野一起想的，包括客廳、廚房、臥室，就只差在沒插手把花園也一併管了——畢竟園藝是宜野的專長嘛，實在不好意思班門弄斧。花城曾打趣我乾脆把宿舍挪出來當雜物房好了，別浪費局裏的房間。

我騰出一隻手在旁邊的茶几抽屜翻找，摸出一支之前機緣巧合下置在這裏的潤滑液來。宜野的表情半惱著，似是訝異於我怎麼好意思把這種東西放在客廳，而我只能說，看來誰都沒有能好好的走到臥室的餘裕啊，宜野。

宜野身上的襯衫幾乎完全褪去，只剩右邊的袖子鬆鬆垮垮地掛著，像花瓣，像羽翼。我也因此得以直視了他左肩以下完全的空虛，只剩連接口的邊緣映照出金屬的冷冽，卻也被這一室的暖意圍上一圈可說得上是溫柔的光。我情不自禁地在他的鎖骨上落下一吻，鄰近的傷疤早已停止流血了，結痂了，不痛了，也長出一層新生的皮肉，但每當憶及當時的情景，我就算是如何善辯也講不出一句話。興許我在死地輾轉流亡的幾年中，已經在遠離故鄉的某個角落丟失可以訴說這份感情的能力。於是，我唯有一次又一次地去擁抱眼前的這個人，好似這樣能讓那些早已失落的碎片回到我的胸膛。

他只得隻手，諸多不便，我也樂意為他效勞，愛極了那種一點一點把他的外殼拆卸下來，品味其中那份甜美的快感。我們也不是第一次做此等苟且之事的少年了，我手上沾了微涼的液體就往他身下探去，那點涼意很快被情熱融化，黏黏嗒嗒的流淌在我腿上。他的手扶在我肩上，帶有試探意味地貼近我的唇瓣，於是我回應他的這份欲求，另一隻手好好地把那些擋住他臉龐的髮絲都撥到他的耳後，先是輕柔地親了親他臉上的那道傷，再次深深地與他唇舌交纏。

我不想讓他太難受，也有足夠的耐性，不過我畢竟是個個性惡劣的人，惡黨——聽常守說他是如此稱呼我的。那我也得回應一下宜野的期待不是嗎？我在他溫熱的體內曲起指節，試著摸索那隱秘的一點，卻故意地總不去觸及它，另一隻手在他如今算得上是健碩的身軀上流連，薄汗濡濕了我的指尖。我細數著上面零零星星的傷痕，看得出宜野這些年也時常逞強亂來——關於這點，我也是一樣的。已經不似五六年前纖細的身體、已經不需要他人在身前保護的宜野。我撫過他肋下一道從上斜下的疤，那裏比其他地方的傷痕來得要深，我有聽宜野講過他那次受傷的經歷，又敏銳地察覺到他說的時候遲疑過一下，就不再問了。

他的身體我本是熟悉的，但這麼多年過去誰都改變了很多，這種既熟悉又陌生的感覺更使我從心底裏興奮了起來。我依然用一種不急不徐的步伐去探索他的身體，那些他有感覺的地方，我想我大概是很享受這樣做的——把那些情欲喚起，讓他本來白皙的肌膚泛起了一種透明的紅。又這樣過了一陣，宜野鬆開了我的唇。他看上去也不是那麼冷靜，開口道：「你還行不行？我看你是煙抽多了吧，狡噛。」

「如果你是指這種事的話，」我一手緊扣他的腰，另一手抓著他的右手引領來到我昂揚的下身，「我覺得你最清楚它行不行吧。」

他含糊地發出惱怒的一聲，雙腿夾緊我的腰，手上動作了起來，而我也欣然品嚐著他難得的主動。我已經不會訝於宜野的坦率了，畢竟在我們這個歲數失去比獲得的更多，唯一能做的就是把握著每一個我們共度的時刻。宜野也沒再說些什麼，而是扶著炙熱試圖緩緩沉腰坐下，我嘆息了一聲，迎合著他的動作。我看著他慢慢地、卻確實地把我的一部分吞吃入腹中，他腹部的線條繃緊著，此刻簡直可稱得上是撫媚了，我感受到他一抽一抽的呼吸，眼眶泛起了某種熱度。我此刻再也忍不住，便伸出手把他拉入我懷裏，連同左肩那些稜角也一拼接收。從廣義上來說，他是個殘缺的人，但正正是這份缺失，使他顯得那麼美好，我不再描繪出他過去的模樣，而是只想把他的當下——連同那已經不在的，刻銘在心中。

我承認我可能有那麼幾分失控，我埋進他的頸窩，腰上發力操弄著身上的宜野，他終是斷斷續續地叫喊了出聲，也許是我的名字罷。我輕啃著他頸與肩部交界的一點肌膚，那些許的汗水鹹味，又帶著他身上一種我說不上名堂的香氣，幾乎使我著迷。快感在我下腹累積，而宜野此時稍稍把我推開了一點，我與他的眼睛對上，那一片春日的湖水，今晚的時間都凝在此刻——我把手指梳進他垂在後頸上的髮中，然後我們在迎來高潮之際交換了一個濕漉漉的親吻。

＊＊＊

我沒去看腕上終端的時間，也不知道該把現在稱作半夜還是凌晨。唯一能肯定的是我們的確折騰了很久。在此時，我突然希望無人發現我從醫療室當中小小的脫獄，實在不願意再被醫師嘮叨——但想了想，又覺得只有宜野會著緊，一次又一次把我帶回去。一旦這麼想了，也放鬆下來了。

我沒能忍著，在浴室又和他做了一輪。我對此等程度的「體力勞動」算是習慣，但宜野的確是很累了，我心中不禁對他感到抱歉又覺得滿足非常，於是攬下替他吹乾頭髮的工作。我們待在床上，他坐在我懷裏，我拿著呼呼作響的吹風機，手一下一下地梳過他濕潤的黑髮。

「明天……明天，我想在沒有義肢的狀態下進行格鬥訓練。狡噛你就給我回去醫療室躺著吧。」

「我覺得你才應該躺在床上過一天吧，宜野。」

「閉嘴聽我的，你還欠我一份早餐。為了找你我連中央公園那邊的麵包店都去不成……」

我感覺到宜野的呼吸漸趨平緩，大概是陷入了半夢半醒的狀態。確認他的頭髮已經乾了後，我把吹風機置在床邊的小桌上，又去關燈，回到床上與他同眠。

我怕吵醒他，又想感受到他——於是我伸出手，把宜野左邊的袖子握住了。

**Author's Note:**

> missing可解作「失去」或「思念」。


End file.
